Help Me, Please!
by Maddie Schmid
Summary: When Jonathan Crane's little sister, Parker, is kidnapped by the not-so-notorious villain, Hush, what would he do to save the only person loved?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: ENTER, PARKER CRANE**

Disclaimer: I, (sadly), do not own characters such as Batman or Jonathan Crane. All credits go to DC Comics and their creators.

Ahh, Parker Crane. A lovely young girl with an amazing older brother. She lived a life most would die for, (aside from the death of her parents, of course). She had people to protect her, but what she didn't know, was that her brother, Jonathan, was protecting her from himself. Parker, back then, was 11 years old, frail, yet strong for her size. She could throw a few good punches, but not very many. (I can tell that you are beginning to understand Jonathan's protectiveness) Her dark-brown cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall. The color of her eyes was strangely hypnotizing. Sounds desirable, right? Yeah, that's what the rest of Gotham thinks, too. You are probably wondering what I mean by 'the rest of Gotham', right? Well, Jonathan is kind of a big shot. As one of the top doctor at Arkham Asylum, and nobody knowing that he is the Scarecrow, people know him pretty well. You see, Parker gets publicity, too. She helps Jonathan. A LOT. She wants to be just like him when she gets older. (minus the whole scarecrow thing, she doesn't have MPD.) All of Gotham finds her adorable. Except for the perverts and pimps on the streets. No no no, they want her as their own little pet. Now do you get why Jonathan is protective? It'd be insane if you didn't. (I, for one, completely agree with him) Now, I do apologize, but my door has just been broker down by 'Gotham's Finest'. I probably shouldn't be sharing this with you? Eh.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: ENTER, JONATHAN CRANE**

Disclaimer: I, (sadly), do not own characters such as Batman or Jonathan Crane. All credits go to DC Comics and their creators.

Now, Jonathan was a whole different story. Of course, he had suffered much during his childhood. That was part of him now, but that isn't the point. Most people think Jonathan is like his sister: Intelligent, Kind, Caring, and overall a socialite. But no. Jonathan was Intelligent, Kind, Caring, but only to his sister. Of course, he was intelligent. I mean, this is Jonathan Crane we are talking about. He definitely ISN'T, and I repeat ISN'T, a socialite. But, that is only half of his personality. Hopefully none of you forgot that he is the Scarecrow, the 'god of fear' himself. Most of you think that the Scarecrow si just an alter-ego. Oh,no. No no no. See, Jonathan has Multiple (or Split), Personality Disorder. The Scarecrow, you see, is a whole other person. And, Parker doesn't know that. (Just between us, I bet she will find out in, oh… maybe a few chapters?)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: ICHABOD!

Disclaimer: I, (sadly), do not own characters such as Batman or Jonathan Crane. All credits go to DC Comics and their creators.

"Hello, Ichabod!" Parker called as her brother walked through the door to their house. He chuckled at the nickname his sister had given him, and walked into the living room, where she was. (I know what you are all thinking; "THEY LIVE IN A REAL HOUSE?!" Well, yes, they do. Need I remind you that Jonathan has not yet been discovered?) He saw Parker at the couch, working on her assignments. He knew she was bored out of her mind, and sat next to her on the sofa. She looked at him for a moment.

"They're making me study Shakespeare! It's torture!" She groaned. He just laughed and ruffled her hair.

"You still have to study it." He pointed out, and stood. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He shook his head at the gesture, letting a small laugh escape his lips, and walked into his 'office'. Don't get me wrong, it was an office. But, there was a secret door behind the bookshelf (I know, cliché, right? Exactly. Parker wouldn't ever think he would hide anything in that stupid of a place.) The door led to his lab, where he continuously worked on his toxins. And, whenever Parker knocks on the office door, (as she found out the hard way what happens when you disturb his work), a buzzer goes off in the lab, and can walk into the office area. Very convenient, isn't it? Wish I had that. Moving on, Jonathan closed the bookshelf door silently behind him, and began to work in his toxins.

Meanwhile, Parker was reading one of Shakespeare's most widely known plays: _Romeo and Juliet._

"_Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?"_

_How am I expected to read a five act play in a week? Sure, I read fast, but this is ridiculous! _She thought as she read. Her school was a school that was all 'high-expectations.' That's exactly why Jonathan enrolled her there. He knew she would be above all the other students (which she was.) But it was so frustrating! Her whole school day was this:

"Parker! What is 2834 over pi?" and she would answer correctly

"Parker! Who lead the French revolution?" and she would, once again, answer correctly.

But, she didn't tell Jonathan. She didn't want to upset him. (I wouldn't want to upset him either.) Parker sighed, and continued working.

Around 6:00 that evening, she started to get hungry. Jonathan was still in his office, so she walked down the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Yes, Parker?" He called, and Parker heard footsteps behind the door.

"Would you like anything for dinner? I was just about to make some." She asked through the door.

"No, thank you. I will be out in a bit!" He replied.

"Okay." She nodded her head, though he couldn't see her, and padded down the hallway.

_FOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD. _Her mind groaned. She sighed, and stepped into the kitchen. Whilst digging though the fridge, an uneasy feeling came over her. She shrugged it off. MISTAKE! She didn't now what was happening until it was over. A cloth was placed over her mouth and nose, covered in chloroform. The darkness took over, but not before she was able to let out a yell.

"JONATHAN! HELP ME, PLEASE!"

**Sooo, what did you guys think? My friend came up behind me while I was writing this, and said I write like Lemony Snicket… weird. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: WHY ME?

Disclaimer: I, (sadly), do not own characters such as Batman or Jonathan Crane. All credits go to DC Comics and their creators.

Jonathan heard his sister's cry for help from the kitchen, and dashed out of the office/lab. (I, for one, would have brought a gun.) By the time he had arrived, it was to late. The refrigerator was wide open, the door was broken off it's hinges, and large tracks of mud lead from the door to the kitchen. He stood there in shock at the situation, (though, he should have expected something like this to happen at some point, they were in Gotham, after all.) After a few minutes of just staring, he collected a sample of the mud, and brought it back to the lab for analysis. There were traces of chloroform in the mud, as well as sand and… white face paint? _No, it couldn't have been the Joker! _Jonathan thought. _He would never to something like that! Well, not to me, at least. _(Of course, he would, but, he didn't. For the few of you who cannot take a hint, the Joker was framed.) But then, he remembered something, there was one villain in Gotham who would have done this…

_HUSH_

Parker opened her eyes to darkness. She was confused, but only for a moment. She cringed at the thought of being kept away from Jonathan. In an attempt to stand up, she discovered that she was chained to a wall. She sighed in annoyance.

_Why couldn't they have used ropes?! _She though distastefully. (I would be thinking the same.) Another question dashed across her mind.

_Out of all of the people in Gotham, Why Me?_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: FEAR

Disclaimer: I, (sadly), do not own characters such as Batman or Jonathan Crane. All credits go to DC Comics and their creators.

Much later that night, Jonathan Crane was asleep in his lab, still sat in front of the mud sample he had collected. While he slept, a huge crash woke him. He moved his bleary eyes around the room, and saw a large shadow dart out the small window. He quickly flipped the light switch. The damage was limited. The window was open, and an empty glass beaker had been smashed. What worried him, though, was that he was missing a canister of fear toxin.

Back where Parker was being kept hostage, a large man walked in with a video recorder and a canister of what looked like pepper spray. (Keep I mind that she doesn't know about Scarecrow.) She saw the man setting up the video recorder on a tripod, then hit record. He smiled menacingly at her as he towered over her small figure. All of the sudden, and with no warning, He slapped her right in the face. She gasped in shock, and held her tears back.

"Now, say hello to your dear brother!" The man ordered her. Seeing as though she made no movement to speak, he wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her. "Say it!" He screamed as she clawed at his arm.

"Hello!" She managed to choke out. The man threw her on the ground, which she smacked her head on. The man walked up to the camera and growled.

"I know who you really are, Dr. Crane. You have exactly three days to find her, or she dies, and I tell Gotham your little secret." He then walked up to Parker and raised the canister.

"Nighty Night." And sprayed the gas, before quickly turning of the recorder and leaving before the gas could get to him. The last thing Parker saw was a large man with a bandage covering his head. She knew who it was.

_HUSH_

_Parker's Dream_

_Parker first awoke in a large corn field. She familiarized herself with her surroundings before standing. She gasped when she saw a scarecrow, but it was moving. In fact, several scarecrows made their way toward her, hissing and gurgling as they closed in on all sides. Parker was frozen in fear once they reached her. Millions of crows circled overhead as one of the scarecrows raised a knife, and killed her. _

_The scene changed to a ravine. Her brother was standing behind her. He laughed a dark, evil chuckle as he pushed her in, and she hit the stone that lay hundreds of meters below._

_Her surroundings distorted a second time to reveal darkness. The safety and warmth the darkness gave her lasted for a mere few seconds, before a circle of flames appeared around her. On her right were her parent's dead, charred bodies, and on her left was Jonathan, staring at the bodies as well. She screamed at the top of her lungs before she awoke._

_End of the Dream_

Parker awoke in the dark room, drenched in cold sweat and shaking.

_That man's gas must caused that. _She thought. She sat up, which was a bad idea. She was dizzy from hitting her head on the floor, that she was still laying on. She raised a shaky hand to her head, but quickly drew it back when she felt the pain and a massive amount of blood. The feeling of it made her want to throw up. This was all too much, and it sure wasn't getting any better.

Meanwhile, Jonathan had just received the video that was made. He watched with sadness, horror and fury as his sister was tortured. The last part, though, he wasn't expecting.

"_I know who you really are, Dr. Crane. You have exactly three days to find her, or she dies, and I tell Gotham your little secret." He then walked up to Parker and raised the canister._

"_Nighty Night." And sprayed the gas, before quickly turning of the recorder._

He was going to kill Hush. Kill him for the pain and fear he was causing his sister. (Well, not the fear, of course, he is the scarecrow, after all.) He began planning to get his sister back. And he was going to get her back

_Tonight._

_**Hello! **_

_**First post-chapter authors note! So exciting! (Not)**_

_**Yeah, well, there is the chapter, like and review.**_

_**OH! Speaking of reviews, I would like to thank the following people:**_

_**MeltingAngel**_

_**Jasmine Scarthing**_

_**AngelinaRos**_

_**And Wilhelm Wigworthy**_

_**For sticking with the story and giving me the amazing reviews! May Scarecrow have mercy on your souls!**_

_**BYEE!**_

_**-Maddie :{ **_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: INSANITY

Disclaimer: I, (sadly), do not own characters such as Batman or Jonathan Crane. All credits go to DC Comics and their creators.

Nobody would have wanted to get in Jonathan's way that night. Anybody who did, well… I don't really want to explain. He had his mind set on getting Parker back, and there was no way anyone was going to stop him, or try to. Scarecrow had taken over his brain as he pulled on his mask. And, of course, grabbed his fear toxin. He ran to Hush's hideout without a second thought. He had gone over the edge. _He was INSANE._

Parker sat on the floor for a long time, thinking of a way to get out. Her eyes were screwed shut as she thought, the whole time letting her humanity slip away. She was laughing, she was screaming, she was slowly loosing her grip on reality. Her brother was gone, she was alone in a dark room, and no one was there to witness the madness that was Parker Crane. She had gone over the edge. _She was INSANE._


End file.
